Nexin
Nexin '('Enin) The Illustrator of Sorrow ''is rank X in The Rebellion from Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance. She joins the party in Grand Surbia. Her nobodies that she commands are the Fesitval-Goers. Journal Entries First ''"An odd girl who has a passion for '''painting'. Watch out for her giant paint brush! It might seem harmless, but it can certainly pack a punch! Her pet Smeargle, Forte, is always there for a helping hand."'' Appearance Nexin has long, rainbow-colored hair that partially covers a golden horn that juts out from her forehead. She wears a pair of bright blue short overalls that have paint splatters of over them. Under the overalls is a bright orange short-sleeved shirt. On her hands are neon pink and yellow fishnet gauntlets that come up right below her elbows. At the top of the gauntlets are tufts of bright green gauze. She wears striped leggings in bright green and orange that come just below the knee. At the end of those are tufts of electric purple gauze. Her shoes are highlighter yellow converse-type shoes that the top folds over to show a neon blue and bright red checkboard design. Forms Alternate Costumes Personality She is very happy and helpful, but she can zone out very easily. Also, when she is zoning out, her hand usually paints an oracle. When the Adephagos, a large, aurora-looking monster that appers in the sky, comes into sight, she just stares at it as her hand is painting a prophecy on whats to come. Relationships Story The Beginning Weapon Her primary weapons are giant paintbrushes, but she can also use bow-and-arrows. Giant Paintbrushes Bow and Arrows Abilities She can perform powerful white magic and de-buffing skills along with medium-strength physical and buffing skills. In battle, she is best used for curing allies and weakening the enemy party. Physical * Rainbow Smash- Swing paintbrush in an ark above her head and smack it on the ground *'Portrait'- Shoot multiple paint projectiles at enemy *'Slash of Color'- Swing paintbrush in a downward diagonal direction *'Rainbow Connection'- Swing paintbrush in a ark, creating a blade of color *'Outsretch Paint'- Snap paintbrush forward, creating a slash of paint *'Bow and Color'- Pull back arrow, letting go quickly. This causes a huge, water-color type arrow to shoot towards the enemy *'Color Explosion'- Shoot multiple arrows, all in a acircle around the enemy party, then shoot one last arrow, hitting the enmy straight-on. This causes the other arrows to exlpode in huge puffs of rainbow smoke, casting fog and darkness on the enemies while damaging them. EX Mode Her EX Mode is called Creature of Yore, which is when she turns into a rainbow-colored unicorn with a golden horn. Her attack, Lore's Mind, during which a huge wave of color and magic pass over the enemy party by shooting a large projectile from paintbrush or arrow from bow. Quotes Victory Defeat During Battle Memorable *"I remember lying down in a open field filled with flowers. I pushed myself up slowly to see a majestic being wlaking towards me. It was... a Unicorn. A white one to be exact. Blood and wounds covered by face, hands, and body. It looked at me sadly and leaned down. "You shall be well thy hurt one. But, there shall be one consiquence." Its golden horn touched my forehead and a great power surged through me. All the blood and wounds left, but when I touched my forehead, the horn was there. * Gallery Enin.jpg|Enin at a young age Trivia﻿ *Although Nexin has a horn, Enin doesn't, meaning some kind of magic made it grow there after she was a nobody *Her animal counterpart is a unicorn *The Dream that symbolizes her is Peridot Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Characters